


The ties that bond us

by Mavradxrs



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, albus Dumbldore - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, minerva mgongall, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavradxrs/pseuds/Mavradxrs
Summary: Just a dramione fanfic I felt like writing and it actually ended up ok so enjoy this.





	The ties that bond us

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’m going to write more chapters to this but I might just let me know and I will!

It had been another classic quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. While the game was being played, Hermione couldn’t help but notice Draco. His thin sleek muscular body sitting atop his black broom. His, beautiful, platinum blonde hair strung behind his ears. His piercing blue eyes scanning the air for the little golden ball which he was supposed to catch. Hermione focused on his trying arms, bulging from underneath his sleek, tight fitting, green and silver Slytherin shirt. 

She knew she should have been focused on Harry or Ron, or at least the Gryffindor team, but alas her eye was caught by the boy she had liked going on 6 years now. She sighed and leaned her head down on her fist, dark black curls falling around her milk chocolate skin. She wanted so bad to be able to even look at Draco without being criticized judged but she knew, it could never happen. 

Draco stood atop his black broom. He was looking at the stands, scanning them, looking for her. He finally saw her, her dark hair encircling he chocolate face like a halo. Her dark eyes which he had wanted to stare into so many times. He wanted to talk to her at least and not be judged, or criticized by his family. He knew she hated him. He knew she would never even dare look at him, but he hoped that maybe one day their souls could meet, just to lost souls encased by their fears.

The game ended after a very heated chase down for the snitch, Draco was inches, millimeters away she Harry pushed his hand away and grabbed it, the golden boy had once again stolen his prize, he just wanted to catch the snitch once, but he never managed to grab the small golden globe. 

Hermione decided that it was only appropriate she went to tell Harry and Ron congratulations on their win. She didn’t want to of course, she wanted to tell Draco that he was so close, that is the damn Potter boy hadn’t been so rude as to push him, which should have been a fowl, that he would have won. She wanted to hug him, press his y’all slender body against hers to feel his heart but she new she couldn’t. 

She made her way down to the boys locker room. The gate was open so she simply walked in. 

“Harry, Ron?” She called to only be met by her echo and a shower head silencing itself. She figured it must have been her friends. She turned her head around the shower room and was met by a naked Draco Malfoy putting on a towel. She turned around the all quickly, blood rushing to her cheeks. Her body pressed against the grey brick wall. Should she leave? Should she see if Harry and Ron are in the tower? Her thoughts were broken though when Draco stepped around the corner. 

“Granger? What are you doing in here.” He tried to keep his tone mean but he couldn’t, I read it came out mildly jealous and concerned. Was she in their to see the weasel? Or maybe Potter.

“Oh I’m-“ Hermione looked around awkwardly but couldn’t keep her gaze off of Draco’s body. His beautiful chiseled body resembled that of a marble statue, his beautifully strong arms and lower leg. His crutch area was covered by his towel but she so badley wanted to pull it off, to throw herself into him to kiss him to run her hand through his thick gelled hair. She wanted so badley to know every part of Draco’s body. She met us eyes, his beautiful eyes. She could see the hurt in then, the pain he had seen, she wanted to help  
Him to hold him to hit him to let him know he was going to be ok. But instead she said-

“Oh just looking for Harry and Ron, but if their not here then I can g—“ 

“No its late just give me a second to change and I can walk you back to the tower, plus it would be a pity to stain your white jeans.” The words were out of Draco’s month before he could stop them. He gazed over hermione body her beautiful curves. Her breasts, perfectly sized to her body, showed tight against the red t-shirt she was wearing. Her arse was tight against the jeans as well, showing every part of her body. Her messy hair shown around her delicate face, he wanted to kiss her to hoist her onto his hips and to push her gainer a wall, he wanted to squeeze her breasts and her beautiful arse, he wanted to get to know every part of the girl standing before him. 

“Or I mean, ugh, if you don’t want to it’s fine I get it—“ 

“I would-“ love? Adore? Aprecciate? Be grateful? Hermione was at a loss of words, something she had never known before, she had never felt this way about a boy. 

“I would like that.” She smiled softly and Draco nodded 

“Ya just give me one second and we can head back.” 

“Ok” 

Hermione watched as the boy walked to a normal reprobate space to change. She watched his long legs gracefully carry him over to the other side of the room. She bit her lip playfully at the sight of his back side. His small back dimples.

Draco changed quickly but made sure to look extra neat, he had gotten the chance to walk his girl over to her room. He wanted to look good.

When he walked out of the changing area he was Hermione looking at the locker room, she was examine some of the writing on the was which had been magically carved in. She turned her attention to Draco and let her small hand fall to her side. He essentially wearing anything to fancy, a simple green and silver shirt and black jeans. His hair was still a bit messy from his shower but it was a cute sort of messy. It made Draco look less intimidating and more like a 16 year old boy.

“Ready?”

Hermione smiled

“Yup” 

Draco nodded and they heads out of the small, enclosed, muggy locker room and walked out. 

At first they were silent, they let the sounds of the birds and forbidden forest fill the stiff air. 

“I think, Harry should have gotten a foul for pushing you, you should have won that game.”

Hermione looked up at Draco. He stopped his step for a second and stepped up again. 

“Really? I would have thought you would have supported Potter.” Draco’s silky voice joined the sounds of the night, but it was a symphony to Hermione, his deep soothing voice. 

“Well I believe in fair play over popularity really, if it takes cheating to win I don’t think it’s worth it.” Hermione kept walking carefully trying to avoid the mud. 

Draco nodded to himself and looked at Hermione. He watched her carefully step over the rocks and mud.

As the pair started to turn a corner, Hermione tripped over a foot in her way, Draco was fast to react and caught her. He wrapped on hand around her back and had one on her arm. Hermione has grabbed Draco’s shoulder and his forearm. Hermione felt Draco’s arms underneath her fingers, she felt his pulsing muscles, his perfectly shaped. Draco felt Hermione’s tense arms underneath his sleek slender fingers. He felt her tense muscles, he understood why it hurt so much when she had punched him, he ran his hand on her back seeking the other dimple in the small of her back, feeling her. They gazed into each others eyes his blue eyes meeting her dark eyes, complete opposite in complexion but hiding the same pain beneath. Draco’s gaze fell to Hermione’s lips, full and red, beautiful, hermione matched his gaze at Draco’s lips, though not as full. They were thin but held thousands of words on them. It was a full moon and they stood under it. it was a perfect moment. Hermione slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on Draco’s lips, a light kiss it was but it held so many emotions. Draco kissed her back, he wanted to push more, harder, he wanted to pull her warm small body into his, but the time was net right. The kiss lasted but only a moment and when they broke apart they again met each others gaze. Draco slowly dropped Hermione’s body and Hermione’s let go of Draco’s. They stood before the door to the castle as they let each other go. 

“Goodnight, Draco” not malfoy, not blood purest, but Draco.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” Not mudblood, not Granger, but Hermione.

Hermione and Draco, two lost souls.


End file.
